Without you
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Evy's pulled into an AU, one without Rick or her kids, and the only way to get back home is to apologize to Rick for the argument they had before she was put there.when she finds him he won't believe her,will evy get home?PLS R&R, CH.9 UP!DONE! FINISHED!
1. perfect life

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know it's sad, but true. i only own Destiny and anyone else you don't reconize

Summary: Evy's pulled into an AU, one without Rick or her kids, and the only way to get back home is to apologize to Rick for the argument they had before she was put there. Only problem, she doesn't know where he is or if he'd be willing to take in all the info she has. Will Evy ever get home?

* * *

Rick and Evy had been married for seven years now and have two healthy children; their oldest is Alex age 6 and their youngest is their daughter Destiny who is 4. 

At the moment Alex was at school and Destiny was at the zoo with her uncle. Both Rick and Evy are downstairs in their privet library having an intense conversation, no talking required. Ever since they married they never got angry with the other, they were always in love and they weren't afraid to show it, even if their kids did complain.

If for some reason they started to argue they would always ignore the other for an hour then go back to loving them like before because they loved each other so much they can't stand to be away from each other.

The door opened and in came a screaming 4 year old who ran up and down the stairs looking for her parents.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Destiny yelled in her British accent. She hit the bottom stair for the third time in the past 2 minutes; she was fast when she wanted her attention.

"Uncle Jon, where's mummy and daddy?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but let's go look out in the garden." Jonathan said as he took his niece's hand and walked with her out back.

"You think we should go see what she wants?" Evy asked looking at her husband.

"We better; she won't leave us alone until we do anyways." Rick said as he got of his wife and helped her off the floor. "We'll continue this later." He said and kissed her.

Seeing as how they were already dressed, they didn't get much further other than kissing; they opened the library door and walked outside to see their daughter looking under a rock.

"Do you see them Destiny?" Jonathan asked laughing; he loved messing with her head.

"No Uncle Jon, I don't think mummy and daddy are under the rock." She said from a distance and looked under another rock. Causing both Rick and Evy to laugh at how Jonathan could make this little girl believe anything.

Destiny, a little girl with long black hair, hazel eyes and a heart-shaped face, like her mom, was beautiful no matter what she did or said. Destiny sat on the floor and began to cry.

"What's wrong, little one?" Jonathan asked walking over to her.

"Mummy and daddy don't love me anymore." She said through tears.

"What makes you say that?"

"They won't come when I call."

"That doesn't mean they don't love you, it means they can't hear you." Jonathan said as he picked her up and held her. "You have to scream."

And so she did, screaming for both her parents right next to Jon's ear, causing Jon to yell a few choice words.

"Oooo…I'm telling." Destiny said laughing. Rick and Evy walked out of the house and laughing at how destiny solved her problem.

"Jonathan you should really watch your mouth around her she's only 4." Evy said taking Destiny out of his arms.

"Mummy!" destiny said and hugged her mom then showed her the stuffed penguin Jonathan bought her at the zoo.

"What is that, honey? A penguin?" Evy questioned Destiny, who nodded her head and then spread out her arms to her dad, who then took his daughter out of his wife's arms and hugged her.

"Mum, Dad!" a voice came from the house. "Are you home?"

"Alex!" destiny yelled, got out of her dad's grip and ran inside to her brother who just got home from school.

* * *

well? should i continue, yes or no! you have the say, not me 


	2. enough

well here is chapter 2 let me know what you think.

* * *

It was 3 am on a Saturday morning when Rick and Evy were woken by the screams of a 6 year old boy and a 4 year old girl.

"I'm worried about this." Rick said as he pulled his wife closer to him, referring to the arguing of both their children.

"Don't be." Evy said yawing and facing Rick. "Jonathan and I used to fight at all hours of the night as well, they'll tire soon enough." She finished kissing Rick and fell back asleep on his chest.

Not too long after Evy fell asleep did Rick hear one of the kids' bedroom door close followed by the other door. Silence filled the house and everyone fell back asleep.

The sun rose lately at 7:30 am, waking both children up. Downstairs Rick was helping Evy make breakfast while upstairs Jonathan helped the kids get ready for the day ahead.

Once done getting dressed, Alex and Destiny ran downstairs for breakfast, Jonathan not too far behind. The breakfast table was chatty as always, only this time involving a conversation of why two certain children were up at 3 in the morning. However, the only answer that was given was 'because' from both children.

Later that day Evy was in the library reading, she had been trying to ignore her noisy children and her insensitive husband, who won't let her go to the museum that day. Jonathan, though willing to take the kids off of the parent's hands for awhile, was out on the town getting ready for something he wished to call a secret.

"Evy, honey?" Rick asked as he poked his head into the library, "you still mad?" he knew the answer, hell he would be too if he wasn't allowed to go to a place he'd rather be, away from the children he loved, though drove him crazy at times, but he wouldn't let Evy leave, he wanted her all to himself and was counting the moments until Jonathan returned to take the kids for awhile, after all they never got to finish what they started on the floor of the library and that was the best way to cheer her up.

"yes." Was Evy's cold, hard reply, "very." She got up off of the couch and walked upstairs, but not before being stopped by her husband.

"let me go Rick." She said trying to push him away, he wouldn't budge, that was it she had had enough of her children fighting, enough of her husband controlling her, she was through, but because she was so mad the only thing that ran through her head were of how horrible her life was, she wasn't even thinking about the best times of her life that filled her everyday.

And because she was so upset, that was the reason as to why the next thing came out of her mouth did, "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! I'M SICK OF THIS, ALL OF THIS, THE FIGHTING! THOSE TWO NOT GETTING ALONG! YOU BEING SO CONTROLLING!" she continued to yell in Rick's face, taking him by surprise.

"I WONDER WHAT MY LIFE WOULD BE LIKE HAD I NEVER MET YOU!" the second the words left her mouth she regretted it. The hurt she saw in Rick's eyes was like a blow to the stomach. Oh, dear what have I done? She thought.

He let her go, "get out of my face." He said to her and walked away. She felt horrible, what the hell was she thinking? Her life was not bad, it was wonderful, she had it made and she may have just ruined it because she was pissed off.

Evy turned and ran to her room, slamming the door in the process and jumping on her side of the bed to cry her eyes out.

Rick knew she hadn't meant it, she was mad, but what she said did hurt, meaning it to or not, so he only wanted her to think about what she had said with her knowing how bad he felt. In a few hours, he'd apologize and tell her he didn't mean it, she'd do the same and everything would be alright.

Three hours had past and Rick was in the library thinking if now was the time to talk with his wife when Destiny ran into the room crying and yelled "Daddy! Mummy's not moving, I don't think she's breathing either."

* * *

ohh... a cliffy, sorry, but had to end it that way. should i continue? you tell me. thanks for reviewing those that do. love ya lots 


	3. so it begins

When Evy woke up early the next morning all she could think about was her hurting head. As she threw herself on the bed the night before she hit the headboard hard and knocked herself unconscious. She got out of bed and walked over to the window expecting to see a gloomy London morning, but instead she saw a bright Egyptian morning.

"How on earth did I end up here?" she mumbled to herself as she looked around her room and saw it was the very same as the one she had before she and Rick moved to London. Curious, Evy walked outside her room and down the stairs, searching for an explanation as to why she fell asleep in London and woke up in Egypt.

"Rick! Destiny! Alex! Jonathan!" she called as she walked around the house looking for any signs of life, but finding none. Scared she ran around the house, now wondering if she had been kidnapped, but then why would they bring her to her old house?

The front door opened and Jonathan walked in, Evy rushed over to her brother and embraced him crying.

"Evy?" he asked holding her close. "What's wrong?"

"Where did you go?" she said crying even harder.

"I went to get some groceries." He said as he moved in the house holding his shaking sister.

"Did Rick and the kids go with you?" she asked pulling away and looking behind him.

"Who?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

"Rick, Alex and Destiny?" she said again.

"Evy, who are they?" he said total confusion in his voice and eyes.

"Rick, my husband." She started to explain. "You know, Alex and Destiny, my children." She lowered her head after Jonathan said nothing, did he really forget about her family? No impossible, he's lived with them for the past seven years and he loved those kids, just as much as she did.

"Are you feeling alright old mum?" he asked checking for a fever or any signs or an illness.

"I'm not sure." She said not knowing what was going on. "I mean last night I went to sleep in my bed in London and woke up here in Egypt." She explained.

"Perhaps you should go lay down upstairs." He said pushing her towards the stairs, "you look tired, I'll make breakfast and you go lay down, ok?" Evy shook her head yes and walked upstairs wondering why she was in Egypt and why Jonathan couldn't remember her husband or kids, later on when Jonathan brought her her breakfast Evy decided to give it another try.

"Jonathan?" Evy asked once she had her food, "when are the kids coming home?"

"What kids?" he asked confused.

"My kids!"

"Evy, maybe you should go back to sleep, you have no kids." He said worry in his voice.

It was hopeless, he didn't remember, or maybe he was playing some cold heartless prank on her, one that Rick was behind trying to get back for the horrible things she said, yeah that was it.

She smiled, oh my darling husband; I'm on to your tricks. She said to her self and fell back asleep hoping she could find him when he got up and get him back.

* * *

well? how is it, should i go on? let me know by pushing that purple button that says go, submit your review now! pls hurry. i love getting reviews and thanks to those who have reviewed, i love you guys. 


	4. the truth

well, here's chapter 4 let me know what you all think. sorry it's been awhile it was supposed to up yesturday, but fanfiction wasn't taking my stories, um funny. well here it is.

* * *

When Evy woke up again it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon, she got out of her bed and took a shower. Once she got out she changed into a black dress she found in the back of her closet, strangely the only thing that had been found in the closet was khaki skirts and white shirts like she used to wear before she met Rick, but luckily she found a dress.

Downstairs Jonathan was sleeping on the couch ready to confront her brother with the truth of her knowing about the prank, she walked over to him and pushed him off of the couch, waking him in the process.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked yelling at her.

"Where are my children Jonathan? I know they're here somewhere, and I know you're in this sick joke with Rick." She said sternly looking about.

"Evy, I swear I have no idea what you're talking about. I know no Rick, Destiny or an Alex. Especially as your husband and kids." He said getting off of the floor to face her.

Evy looked in his eyes and saw her brother spoke the truth, and the fact that she knew the truth was out is what made her feel sick.

"You mean to tell me it's just me and you, no one else?" she asked fearing the answer.

"Yes, old mum. No one's here, but you and me."

"Oh, my god." Evy said hysterically "I don't understand, I don't get it. Last night I had a family and now they're gone, poof, into thin air?" she asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Evy, maybe you dreamed you had a family, but I've never heard of one." He said holding her as she shook and cried.

"No, I didn't dream them up…the past seven years weren't a…a…lie." She explained through sobs.

"Well, I've never met them and you've been around me for your whole life."

Maybe my wish came true, maybe this is what I get for thinking I never met Rick, but that's impossible, changing the fabrics of time, I don't believe it, but how would one explain this nightmare? She asked herself.

"Jonathan?" she asked after a while.

"Yes old mum?"

"What year is it?"

"1924, why?"

1924, one year after Rick and her met, they were supposed to be already married and she was supposed to be pregnant with Alex, but they already were married and she already had her two kids, no, she didn't even know him in this nightmare.

"Last year, did you ever find a puzzle box from Thebes?" she asked remembering just how Rick and her met.

"Yes, I showed it to you and you, oddly, told me to get rid of it that you never wanted to see it again."

"What happened to it?" her only means of meeting her husband again were out the window.

"I gave it to a female friend of mine, her name is Angela."

Angela, Jonathan had always spoke of her, but Evy never had a chance to meet her, she highly doubted the fact that Angela knew Evy even existed, Jonathan was never one to mention his sister in the company of women, even if she was _just a friend_.

Evy began to ponder this new information. Maybe Angela found Rick and they went to Hamunaptra, but then that would mean Rick is with another woman because he never met her, because, for some strange reason she pushed Jonathan away with the puzzle box.

"Jonathan, does she know you have a sister?" Evy asked pulling away.

"No old mum never got the time to telling her." Evy got up and walked to her room clearly saying, "Jonathan I need her address."

"What for?" he yelled to her, but she had already closed the bedroom door.

* * *

what do you think? let me know. oh, i have anonther story up. it's called "you were saying?" check it out if and when you have the time. love ya guys. 


	5. the lie

Evy had no clue what she was doing here; she got the address from Jonathan, but had no idea what she would say. What if he didn't know who she was, what if he wasn't even here, what if she would be trapped in this nightmare forever, never being able to be with her husband and children ever again. The 'what if's' kept coming.

Then a voice entered her head, 'tell him and you can leave' the voice was so familiar, but she couldn't place it, it was the same voice that told her to come here, but she figured that if she just turned around now she could leave, or did the voice mean leave the nightmare? Never had Evelyn Carnahan-O'Connell been so confused.

She slowly raised her hand to the door and knocked on it. Praying no one was home and she could just leave. The door opened and a tall blonde woman with blue eyes appeared. The woman would have made Evy flee, but the fact that something was different about her made her stay. It appeared the woman was pregnant, Evy felt so much fury rise at the fact that this woman could be carrying HER husbands child.

"Hello?" she said confused making it into a question. Suddenly Evy found everything she wanted to say.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Rick O'Connell and was told I could find him here." She said sweetly.

"Yes, he's here." She said, and then yelled upstairs, "Rick! Someone's here to see you! Is he in trouble?" Angela asked confused.

"Oh, heavens no." Evy said faking everything, "I know him quite well." This caused Angela to raise an eyebrow.

"You called baby?" Rick asked as he came downstairs, making Evy even more furious at him calling some other woman her nickname.

"Yes, this woman here says she knows you." Angela spoke and moved out of the way for Rick to see her.

"Rick!" Evy yelled and moved towards him, giving him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek, making Angela jealous and Rick confused. "You probably don't even remember me, it was so long ago." Evy said pulling away and looking at him.

"Who are you?" Angela finally asked.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me, I'm Rick's little sister, Evy O'Connell." she lied through her teeth.

"What?" Rick and Angela said at once.

"Your sister Rick, don't you remember me? I guess not, it was so long ago."

"Please come in and take a seat." Angela said pulling Evy into the house and closing the door.

Evy took a seat next to Rick and stared at him. "I suppose I should explain." She said to Rick.

"Well let's see," Evy said as she started to come up with a lie off the top of her head, something possible, but convincing, "we were very young when I last saw you. You had to be at least five, I was three, and mom had just died from birthing our little brother, unfortunately so did he. I was crying so much that dad had to hold me to comfort me." she continued picking some of this up from the stuff Rick had told her over the years, but he never mentioned a sister because he was an only child, but if she could convince him he wasn't maybe she stood a chance. Though she had no clue as to how this would get her back home to the life she knew and loved.

"You didn't want anything to do with it so you left dad and me alone to gather our thoughts, well actually for dad to gather his thoughts. That night dad went out looking for you, but couldn't find you, so young and alone, he felt horrible for neglecting you, so he stood out all night looking, well you finally came home the next morning and I woke up with you next to me, I hugged you and cried on your shirt, you just held me and stroked my hair. Later that day some officers came by saying dad had been murdered for his money. You felt horrible; you felt you were the reason for dad's death, so you took me to an orphanage in London, that's where we lived, and told me you loved me and that you'd never forget me. You told me I didn't deserve a brother who brought me pain. So you left me there, and I was adopted by another family, but I never forgot you, everyday I wondered why my brother left me and if he was still alive. The world could be so hard on someone so young." Evy finished near tears, she actually had herself believing this story so much that she was crying.

Evy cleaned her eyes and looked over to Angela was crying and Rick's arm was both of their shoulders. "as I got older I went on a search for you, hoping you were still alive and ok, when I got word you were here I had to come immediately, I even brought my husband." Evy lied again, this time referring to her brother Jonathan as her husband, but she didn't know why, only that she was so caught up in this lie, it was so believable and fool proof.

"wow" was all Rick could say. "I remember most of what you said, I mean I don't remember how mom died or much else, I only remember feeling guilty for dad's death." Rick continued and hugged Evy, "I'm sorry sis, I didn't mean to put you through so much pain." He said into her shoulder. "I just wanted you to turn out ok."

"I know and I did, but I just missed you so much." She said holding him close, sometimes I amaze even myself, Evy thought.

* * *

ok, anybody fall for this? let me know, it was late and couldn't think straight so i have to see if this is believable, well please review, i love hearing from you guys 


	6. busted

Evy left Rick and Angela's house 3 hours after arriving, she got the details on how they met, the same way Rick and her met outside of this hellhole. Rick and his 'sister' talked of how much their lives had changed and how much they missed one another, Evy coming up with any believable lie, which was odd because she was never one to do such a thing, but then again, love does make you do stupid things.

Evy walked through the door of the house she shared with Jonathan and walked upstairs to her room.

When morning came Evy prayed she would wake up in London next to her husband, but instead she found herself still in Egypt and still stuck in the nightmare. She got out of bed, showered and dressed. Once she finished she walked downstairs for breakfast, seeing her brother staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I got a call this morning, from a Rick O'Connell," he said staring at her, uh-oh, busted.

"Oh and…and what did he say?" she asked almost stuttering.

"Nothing much, just that he was your brother and he congratulated us on our recent marriage."

"Really? Now why on earth why he do a thing like that?" Evy was now shaking and growing nervous by the second.

"Haven't the foggiest, but isn't Rick the name of that one man you woke up the other morning to, saying he was your husband?" Jonathan knew something, if not everything, and Evy didn't stand a chance.

"No," she said scared, normally she was never like this, but Jonathan knew and telling him the truth would make her seem crazy and all she wanted was to wake up and go home to her normal life.

"Really? 'Cause I think it is." He said smiling; he had his baby sister right where he wanted her. "Evy, what are you not telling me?" he asked slyly.

"nothing." Came her reply, she got up from the table and walked over to the sink, she could lie better if she wasn't looking him in the eyes.

"You're keeping something old mum, and within time I'm going to figure it out."

"You'd never believe me." she said.

"Try me."

"Fine" and she did, she told everything about how she was mad at her husband, Rick, then woke up in this nightmare, wanted to get Rick back so she went to see him and came up with a lie saying she was his sister and how much she wanted to leave.

Jonathan just stood back and looked his sister in the eyes; no lies were in them, only the truth.

"You serious, aren't you old mum?" Evy nodded a 'yes' and started to cry.

"Oh, Jon all I want is my family back, I'm sorry for saying what I did, I hate life without Rick with me every night and day. I miss his kisses, I miss his love, but most of all I miss my children and my life Jon." The tears came streaming out and Jonathan held his sister, never in his whole life had he believed such nonsense, but he knew Evy was speaking no lie, that what came out of her mouth was the truth, though he couldn't explain how he knew only that somewhere deep, deep down he knew the life she spoke of. Now the only thing he could do was help her get home.

Later that day Evy walked to the museum of antiquities and ran into Rick, who was pissed off.

"YOU!" he yelled at Evy walking up to her.

"yes?" she asked scared, the only time she had ever seen him like that was when Imhotep was trying to get her to go with him to Hamunaptra.

"you're coming with me." he said walking up to her and grabbing her by the wrist pulling her away. this had to be another nightmare.

* * *

Oh, I know cliffy, my computer's acting up, so I'll continue a.s.a.p. hope you like, this is really short, but the stories almost done, about another 4 chapters left and that's it, never meant for it to be this big. But thanks for all the reviews and I'll update soon. Love you guys 


	7. another short lie

Ch7- another short lie

This was a nightmare. Why else would Rick be so mean. He sat her down at a fountain away from everyone else; maybe this Rick wasn't the one she thought he was.

"who are you?" he asked flat out, "no lies, I know your not my sister, so don't even go there, I looked into my past last night with some friends I know at the London orphanage, none of them even saw me when I was five, let alone hold my sister at there.

"I am your sister though." Evy cried out.

"no you're not, and do you know how I can tell?" he asked gently holding her face in his hands, "because when I look into your eyes I see something, something bright and lovely I don't know what it is, but it makes me feel alive, like no harm can come to me. Like I have all these questions, but if I look at you I get the answers, or forget the questions all together." he said looking deep into her eyes and soul.

Evy started to cry, for those were the same words Rick spoke when he had proposed to her. Yet, now he had no idea that what he spoke of was love.

"If I could tell you the truth would you promise not to get mad?" she asked.

"yes." He spoke.

"Not too long ago I saw you we bumped into one another, but you didn't even see me, at least mot my face you helped me pick up the books I dropped though." Another lie? Bravo Evelyn, this is one way to stay here forever, she told herself.

"I saw your face, however, and call me stupid, I feel in love with you." She blushed, well forced it out.

Rick looked at her and took the lie as the truth. The rest of the day the spent getting to know the other, except for the occasional lie or two, Evy was completely honest.

"I want to see you again tomorrow, is that ok with your husband?" he asked walking her home.

"I have no husband; I lied about that, too. That was my bother you spoke to this morning." She said lowering her head, but all Rick did was lift her head up and kiss her lips, "I won't tell Angela, if you won't" he said softly, Evy nodded and walked into the house, smiling. Maybe they were meant to be together.

I know short again, but well mind you this is all a dream, or is it? Who knows, I'll tell you me. Well I'll have the next chapter up ASAP; let me know what you think. my computer is still sick, but i felt like i had to update, so i'm pushing it. hopefully the computer should be better by tomorrw. HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND WELCOME TO 2006, well people here in california still have another 3 hours, but in other places it's 2006. pls review


	8. his truth

The next morning Evy woke up to see Rick downstairs talking to Jonathan, as Evy approached she prayed her brother hadn't said anything stupid.

"hey." Rick said, maybe the nightmare was over, maybe this was reality, but no this was it the nightmare, and Evy knew this because Jonathan had that confused look on his face, the one that asked 'who is this bloke?'

Jonathan walked out of the house and to the bar leaving the other two alone for a good talk.

However the first thing Rick did was kiss Evy's lips, "I don't know what it is about you, but I just feel like I know everything there is to know about you just by one kiss." He said and kissed her again.

"Rick, what about Angela?" she asked.

"What about her?"

"You're married to her and she's pregnant."

"Well first off, yes we're married so what that means nothing to her; because second, that kid isn't mine she told me straight to my face that she cheated on me, and I told her I'd still take care of the kid because the other guy wants nothing to do with her." He explained, and then kissed Evy's neck.

"besides I love you, and I know that now, you lied to get to me and now I love you and I want you to marry me." he said holding her, if only you knew the truth you wouldn't be here kissing me, you'd have me on the floor and having your way with me. Evy thought blushing at the fact that that was true and he'd proven it to her many times.

Evy had just started kissing Rick, figuring if she couldn't go back to her other life this would be fine, they could start off all over again. She was about to say something when a voice was heard yelling, "Rick, you cheating bastard, I knew she wasn't your sister!"

The voice belonged to Angela and she was very unhappy. Evy quickly pulled away from Rick and ran upstairs, "all of a sudden, home starting to sound really good about now." she yelled to no one in particular.

* * *

It had been hours and a knock sounded at the door, Jonathan quietly stepped in and smiled, "Evy, I got it now." He said walking deeper into the room, staring at how she was coward up.

"Rick and Angela left yelling, Rick said he'd be back later to check up on you." He said trying to comfort her.

"Good, so what did you say you got?" she asked.

"Apologize, Evy, you have to apologize to Rick for the argument you had before you came here." Jonathan explained "this is all a dream, you went to bed upset and knocked your head hard, right now your unconscious in your bed, probably with the family staring over you. The only way to get back is to apologize, if you do that to this Rick the real one will hear you and then you can go home."

"How do you know all this?" she asked confused.

"It's a dream Evy, I can only tell you the importance and nothing else, just trust me apologize."

* * *

Ok, creepy or what? Ha I love Jonathan in this chapter, absolutely love him. Well if nobody get's this chapter, sorry, but I can't explain it any better. However I feel like I've ruined the story, please let me know if I have, I feel really bad, if I did I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Well nothing says answer like a review so send me one and let me know what you think.1 chapter left.

my computer still sick, but i've got it in a mid-way, it's good enough to where you can use it like before, well almost. but now we have another problem, there's another hic-up, we just can't find out where. but never the less tell me what you think and thanks to all those who have reviewed inthe past. love hearing from you.


	9. giving it a try

Live from studio 29 in cm, California. Introducing Amanda Martinez as your host for the news.

"Hi I'm Amanda and I have some breaking news, the author's, of this story, computer has not been fixed, nor ever will be. It is so bad that we just have to deal with it from now on. But seeing as how we can still use the internet she is not complaining, the only problem is if you get a review on your story from the author it will be via e-mail, the computer won't allow her to do it any other way. The author apologizes and puts a curse similar to the hom-dai on all the people who infected her computer, including herself, which is kind of stupid. Please don't fear though because this is not one thing to bring her down. Thank you and good night, we now return you to your normal showing, the continuation of without you, please don't forget to review."

* * *

Later that night Rick returned as promised. He explained that Angela left him for some other guy she was cheating with and thought Evy and her could spend the rest of their life together. The whole time Evy thought about what Jonathan had said, this was all a dream. She hadn't seen him since noon and that told her she was definitely dreaming because now that his purpose had been served he had no right to be around.

This whole dream was nothing, but a way for Evy to finally realize hoe good her life was and how much everything meant to her.

"Rick take a seat, we need to talk." Rick sat and looked at her confused. Slowly bit by bit she explained everything, but no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't understand, finally Evy just apologized to Rick, but because he didn't understand it meant nothing to him.

After another 4 hours Rick finally got it and as Evy was begging for him to forgive her everything around her went black, and she was speeding through time. Evy closed her eyes for fear all the speeding would make her sick.

When everything stood still she opened her eyes to see Jonathan sitting in a chair across the room sleeping, to her side Rick was sleeping as well, the moonlight from outside streaming in on him and tears were in his eyes.

Was she out? Was the dream over? Evy tried to move her arm, but found it useless because something was on it. Curious, she turned her head and looked over to see Alex fast asleep on her arm, but no Destiny anywhere.

Evy maneuvered her arm out from under Alex's head and sat up in bed.

"You've been crying all night." A voice said

"He heard you saying you were sorry all night too." Another said. Alex got up from the bed and hugged his mom, that was the first voice, then who had the second.

"He said he was sorry, too, that he didn't mean the horrible things." This voice was definitely Destiny's, but where was she, Evy scanned the room looking for her.

"That was the only time I'd ever seen dad cry before." Alex said looking over to his father, "he thought you were dead because Dest said you weren't moving or breathing, neither of us have left your side."

"Daddy wanted to hold you through your dreams, but he was scared because he didn't want to hurt your head more." Destiny spoke.

"Destiny O'Connell, where are you?" Evy asked frustrated at the fact that she couldn't find her.

"Right here under Alex's big butt." She said kicking Alex in the side.

"Ow, you brat." The two started arguing and never had it sounded so beautiful to listen to. Rick opened his eyes and was going to quiet the kids when he saw Evy wake and up.

"Evy?" he asked shocked

"Yes?" she said tears in her eyes,

"Are you ok?"

"Perfect, Rick, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said." She said through tears.

Rick pulled her close and hugged her kissing her every so often, "I know, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said."

They pulled away and kissed, only to be separated by a pillow hitting them in the heads and little cries of, "oh, please."

They looked to both children, but didn't see a pillow in anyone's possession, they stood there wondering where it had come from when again it came, they turned to see Jonathan raising it high above his head and that's how the biggest O'Connell family pillow fight got started.

They were up for hours fighting; finally falling asleep at 5 in the morning, thank god the next day was a Sunday. Evy and Rick were fast asleep next to each other, Destiny was asleep in her mother's chest and Alex on Rick's, and Jonathan had somehow managed to get himself comfy at the foot of the bed.

Never in all her life had Evy been so happy to be home.

* * *

Ok, that's it, no more, what do you all think? Let me know I want to thank you all for my past reviews and your support, thank you. There is a moral here, didn't mean for it, but what the hell, the moral? Anyone? "Be careful for what you wish for" so long and good night 


End file.
